


Our Little Family

by FrozenFoxyRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sex Toys, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Threesome - M/M/M, Transformers Spark Bonds, Triple Penetration, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFoxyRose/pseuds/FrozenFoxyRose
Summary: Megatron, Prowl, and Optimus have been mates since before the war. Optimus and Megatron are spark twins. Optimus goes into heat once a year and soon they add Ratchet to their bonded group. WARNING - LOTS OF SEX
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Optimus Prime/Prowl, Optimus/Megatron/Prowl/Ratchet, Optimus/Prowl/Megatron, Orion Pax/Prowl, Orion Pax/Prowl/Megatronus, Prowl/Megatron, Prowl/Megatronus, Ratchet/Megatron, Ratchet/Optimus, Ratchet/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Honeymoon Sex

(Centuries Ago)  
The three young cybertronians were enjoying the newness of their bond. The spark twins Orion Pax and Megatronus with their shared mate Prowl. Right now, the enforcer was sandwiched between his two mates as a moaning mess. “M-mechs c-calm down!” he moaned out as Megatronus sank his fanged denta into the Praxians’ neck cabling. Orion gently grabbed Prowls’ helm and began to kiss him slowly as he massaged the mechs hips. As the two kissed, they didn’t notice Megatronus was about to lick the enforcers’ door wings until he did, making Prowl stop kissing Orion, throw helm back, and moan with pleasure. Megatronus chuckled along with his twin before they returned to their menstruations to pleasure their mate. “Orion! Megatronus! Please! I Need You!” Prowl almost screamed as he ground his aft against Megatronus’ panel, making the gladiator growl with pleasure. Prowl opened his valve panel when he felt Orion tap on it, making him moan even more when the archivist began to rub his valve as his mates laid him on Megatronus when the gladiator laid on his back. Megatronus then took off the rest of Prowls’ armor, revealing his chest and metallic hair under his helmet. With his chest now revealed, Megatronus rubbed one nub while Orion sucked on the other, this time, making Prowl whine and beg for more. Prowl then felt Orion stick a digit inside his valve, making him moan before another digit was added to stretch him. He was now panting, he had self-serviced before but he’d never actually interfaced, so he was technically a virgin. The spark twins were also virgins but primus, they were skilled. Releasing his nub, Orion continued to scissor Prowl but moved his body upwards and began to kiss the enforcer again. With his free servo, Megatronus reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the warming lube. He and Orion had used it before to service each other but never actually interfaced with each other. Orion was now up to four digits in Prowls’ valve and the enforcer was very close to overloading before the archivist removed his digits, making him whine. The twins chuckled at their mate as Orion took the lube from Megatronus and began to apply it to his and his twins’ spikes. The lube immediately began to warm up and the twins moaned at the feeling before placing both of their spikes at Prowls’ valve entrance, making the enforcers’ breaths hitch. Orion was about half the size of Megatronus, but the gladiator was HUGE and it worried him a little bit. The twins noticed their mates’ hesitation making Megatronus rub his door wings and Orion rub his chest and kiss him. Prowl calmed down some and relaxed, allowing Megatronus to push in first, making the Praxian moan before he collapsed on the gladiators’ chest. Orion then began to push in, stretching Prowl to his limits. The enforcer was a panting and moaning mess as he adjusted to both of the twins’ sizes inside his valve. Megatronus bit down on his door wing, making his valve clench, which in turn made his mates moan at the feeling. After a few minutes, Prowl rolled his hips, signaling that he was ready as he wrapped his legs around Orions’ waist. The twins pulled out until just the heads of their spikes were inside Prowls valve before thrusting back in, making the enforcer scream with pleasure. They started slow but hard and deep until they began to feel Prowl rock against them, making them set a fast tempo. Prowl screamed even more, thankful that their quarters was soundproof as he wrapped his arms around Orions' neck cabling and kissed him. The kiss was full of pleasure and love that Orion gladly accepted. Suddenly, the twins both hit Prowls’ sweet spot at the same time and Prowl lost it. He screamed, optics rolling into the back of his helm, glossa hanging out, and holding onto the twins for dear life. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Prowl screamed, his valve pulsating, signaling that he was about to overload. Orion and Megatronus felt this and began to speed up their pace even more. "Together, let's cum together!" Megatronus growled before Orion asked a question. "Where do you want us to cum?!" He shouted over Prowls screaming, making the enforcer look at him before he closed the gap between them. Once his mouth was free, Prowl tried to say what he wanted, but the twins kept hitting his sweet spot, making him dizzy. Finally, he managed to say it, no, scream it. "Inside! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your fluids until I burst!" He screamed, making Orion and Megatronus smirk and speed up even more. Finally, everything slowed down and all three of them came at the same time. "Prowl!" The twins yelled as they filled Prowl up to the brim with their transfluid, "Orion! Megatronus!" The enforcer screamed as his spike panel finally opened and sprayed his transfluid all over his abdomen. Orion collapsed on top of Prowl, who had collapsed on top of Megatronus. The gladiator gently grabbed Prowls’ faceplate and kissed him lovingly before Orion did the same. As the Archivist was about to pull out, Prowl locked his legs around his waist and held a firm grip on Megatronus. "P-please … Stay inside me, it feels so good," he whispered, feeling like he was about to pass out. The twins smiled and laid down with Prowl in between them, little did the enforcer know, the twins were both still cumming inside him, slowly making his abdomen become distended.


	2. First Heat with his Bond-mates

The next morning, Megatronus was the first to wake up. He looked down at his brother and mate then smiled before he noticed Prowls’ abdomen. It was swollen like a balloon, filled with transfluid. He smiled even more before he gently caressed his mates’ faceplate. Prowl then woke up, his entire body sore for last nights’ doings. He felt his abdomen and also smiled when he and Megatronus suddenly smelled something, and it immediately turned the gladiator on. They heard Orion shift, his spike accidentally coming out of Prowl, making the transfluid come out like a river, making Prowl moan and squirt like crazy. He had never felt anything like that before. He squirted, even more, when Megatronus pulled out, his abdomen slowly going back to normal. Prowl then looked at the gladiator, finding him crawling towards his brother, who was rubbing his legs together as he slept. Prowl got the message, the scent that he and Megatronus were smelling was coming from Orion. Megatronus however, taking after his sire in Kaonian biology, was so turned on by the scent, that it didn't matter that Orion was his spark twin. Then again, many spark twins interface with each other, thankfully, they can not bear their siblings sparklings. Thankfully, Prowl being Praxian, he was not turned on by the scent, so he just watched to see what Megatronus would do as he rubbed his abdomen. The gladiator growled quietly, but it was loud enough for Orion to hear and wake up. Orion took after their carrier in Iaconian biology, so they go into heat once a year when they reach the age of bonding. The archivist looked at his brother and whimpered when he felt the heat between his legs. He had always wanted his brother to spike him during his heats, but they made a vow to not break his seal until they found a mate. Orion looked over at Prowl and the Praxian nodded, allowing Orion to wrap his arms around his brothers’ neck cabling and open his valve panel as his spike retreated. Iaconian mechs don't use their spikes during a heat, so they usually have another mech from different biology to help them. "M-megatronus'' he whimpered before the gladiator kissed him, which he gladly accepted. Prowl watched them with amazement, he hadn't seen an Iaconian mech in a heat cycle before. Megatronus then began to kiss down Orions' body, removing armor as he went, stopping at his chest to suck on it. Orion went crazy, he always loved when Megatronus sucked on his chest. As he sucked, Megatronus ran his servo down his brothers’ body, stopping at his valve. He looked up at Orion, who nodded, allowing him to insert two digits to start with. The archivist rolled into the movement, wanting more, wanting his brother to spike him, to breed him, even though he knew that he couldn't have his brothers’ sparklings. Using his free servo, Megatronus began to rub his brothers’ chest, using his mouth to kiss him again. Orion looked down for a moment when he felt something VERY large hit the inside of his thigh and his optics widened. It was Megatronus' spike, but because of the scent, it had swelled almost 3x its size. Prowl also saw it and was amazed, but he wasn't turned on, he was just sore. Megatronus was now up to four digits in Orion's valve, but he could tell that it wouldn't be enough, so he did something he had never done before. He removed his digits, still kissing Orion, before putting his entire servo in as a fist, and Orion screamed into his brothers’ mouth with pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure. Now Prowl was very surprised, maybe they should try that with him next time. After a few minutes, deciding he was stretched enough, Megatronus removed his now soaking servo and wiped it on his spike, still kissing Orion, whose optics were now rolled into the back of his helm. Once fully lubricated, Megatronus pulled away from the kiss, allowing Orion to breathe and him to see his brothers’ facial expressions. "Are you ready?" He asked Orion quietly, making the red and blue mech take a deep breath before nodding, he was ready to have his valve virginity taken. Placing the or forehelms together, Megatronus began to push in, stopping when he felt his brothers’ seal. He looked into Orions’ optics then thrusted forward enough to break the seal, making Orion scream out in pain before coming back down panting. Megatronus however, placed his faceplate in Orions’ neck cabling, hating that he caused him pain. After a couple of minutes, Orion rolled his hips, hissing in pain before it began to turn to pure pleasure. Getting the hint, Megatronus began to gently thrust into his brother, enjoying his tightness and warmth. The gladiator felt Orion's abdomen and sighed. "We both need two overloads to fill your tank," he whispered to his brother, making the smaller mech nod, trying to get his brother to speed up, go harder, and deeper. "M-mega! Please!!!" he begged, making his brother smirk and kiss him again before he began to pound into Orion, making the younger mech scream from the pleasure into the kiss. Orion felt his overload coming fast, his valve clenching around his brothers’ spike. Megatronus felt this and began to go even faster, harder, and deeper. Wanting to satisfy his brothers’ heat. With one final deep thrust, Megatronus' spike entered his gestational chamber and began to pump in the transfluid Orion needed to satisfy his heat, his tummy becoming distended. Megatronus released Orion from the kiss to look at his expression and he had to chuckle at it. Orions' optics were rolled into his helm, his glossa was hanging out, and pure pleasure was written across his faceplate. Though Orions' heat only let him rest for a little bit before the need came back. This time, Orion found his strength and flipped them so that Megatronus was on his back, allowing him to ride his brother. He slowly began to impale himself with Megatronus’ spike, building up his overload. The gladiator laid his servos on his brothers’ hips before thrusting hard up into the warm valve. Orion wrapped his arms around Megatronus’ neck, burying his brothers’ faceplate into his chest as he moaned loudly. “More! More!” Orion screamed, feeling his second overload coming as Megatronus pounded into him. Suddenly Prowl grabbed Orions’ hips, making them stop, which in turn made the archivist whine, but Megatronus looked behind Orion and smirked. Suddenly, a long and thick spike was in Orions’ aft, making him squeal with pleasure and look behind himself. He was surprised to see Prowl mounting him with his spike in his aft. “P-prowl?!” he yelped but gasped with pleasure when his brother and mate began moving again, giving him a duel sensation. Without warning, his overload began to come even quicker and he began panting. “I-I’m gonna … Gonna!” he panted out, feeling himself on the brink of his overload. “Let go Orion!” both his brother and mate purred, making Orion overload with a scream, causing his mate and brother to tip over the edge as well. The three mechs’ collapsed as Megatronus’ transfluid entered into his gestational chamber, filling him, marking the end of his heat.


	3. The Others Find Out

It had been centuries since those two days happened and now there were Autobots and Decepticons at war. Megatronus now goes by Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. Orion Pax now goes by Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Prowl on the other hand was still Prowl, but he was SIC of the Autobots. Right now everyone besides Prowl was at the base, he was on patrol. Optimus wasn’t in the main room and he hadn’t been for the past 5 hours, so the human children, Jack, Miko, and Raf, went looking for him. They came to Optimus’ quarter, finding it a tiny bit open, allowing them to fit through the small crack. The lights were dim but no one was in the room. They listened and they heard the private shower running and … quiet moans? They walked over to the wash racks door to find it also cracked a tiny bit and steam coming out of the crack. They peeked inside and were shocked at what they found. Optimus was standing under the showers water, without armor, and rubbing his chest and what looked like to them a vagina. Only thing was, Optimus did not seem to be in pleasure … he looked like he was in pain and sick. He was gasping, whining, and quietly calling for Megatronus, almost collapsing a few times. The children knew something had to be wrong, so they immediately but quietly ran back to the main room to get Ratchet. “Doc Bot!” Miko yelled, “Ratchet!” the two boys yelled, getting the Autobot medics attention. “Yes, children. What is it?” he asked, a little annoyed that they had interrupted his work. “There is something wrong with Optimus!” Raf said with lots of worry in his voice, now that got Ratchets’ attention and he knelt to the children as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee gathered around them. “What’s wrong with him?” the medic asked and all three children blushed. “W-well … he seems to be in pain. We were looking for him and found him in the shower but …” Raf paused and blushed even more, but Ratchet needed more to go off of. “Was he saying anything?” he asked and Miko nodded, also blushing heavily. “H-he um … was calling out for Megatronus and moaning in pain … h-he was also rubbing his chest and um …” Miko paused and pointed down to her crotch. Every single bots’ optics widened and Ratchet immediately facepalmed before going to the controls to contact Prowl. “Ratchet to Prowl, come in Prowl!” Ratchet said with urgency, something was wrong. “Prowl here, Go ahead Ratchet,” the SIC said through the computer. “Prowl, contact Megatron! Code Nebula!” Ratchet said before they heard Prowls tires screech to a halt before silence followed. “Are you sure?” he asked, worry in his voice, and Ratchet sighed. “Sadly, yes my friend. Now contact him! He won’t listen to Optimus but he might listen to you!” Ratchet before Prowl grunted in acknowledgment. “Will do! Prowl Out!” the SIC said before cutting the link. “Ratchet? What’s going on?” Raf asked, obviously scared, making the medic sigh before he looked at his fellow Autobots’. “I’m sure you three know what happens to pure Iaconians once a year, yes?” he asked them and all three nodded their helms before their optics widened even more. Ratchet then looked at the children and knelt to them before blushing blue himself. “Ratchet?” Raf whimpered, very scared now, causing the medic to pick him up gently and pet his hair. “Alright children … I assume you know what happens to many Earth animals in spring, yes?” he asked, making the teens nod before Mikos’ eyes widened. “Optimus is in HEAT?!” she screeched, making Ratchet nod with a sad look on his faceplate. “Something is telling me that Optimus has been hiding his heat from Prowl and Myself,” he said when a loud crash was suddenly heard, making Ratchet quickly put Raf down before running down the hallway. “Optimus!!!” he yelled with complete worry as the others followed him. Ratchet flung Optimus’ quarters’ door open then did the same to the washracks door and gasped in shock, along with the others behind him. Optimus was laying on his front on the shower floor, on the verge of passing out and calling out in cybertronian for Megatronus, still massaging his valve as tears started to run down his faceplate. “Oh, my Primus!” Ratchet yelled before Optimus completely passed out, going limp. “Bulkhead, Help me!” Ratchet said, making the wrecker do so as they both grabbed Optimus and laid him under the water before turning it to ice cold. They saw Optimus’ body jolt at the shock of cold water, but he didn’t wake up, not even as Ratchet scanned him, showing that his body temperature was extremely high, no … dangerously high! Suddenly, everyone sniffed the air, even the humans could smell it. There was a sweet aroma but thankfully, it wasn’t turning anyone on. Suddenly, two sets of running ped steps were heard as Prowl and Megatron showed up in the doorway. The two instantly saw Optimus and were immediately by his side, Megatron sniffed the air, and his pupils became blown out, but he held back his instincts and picked up his brother, cradling him. Being in Megatrons’ arms must have done something because even unconscious Optimus slightly nuzzled him. “We need to cool him down!” Megatron said before looking at Ratchet, making the medic nod before running out of the washracks and returning two minutes later to a bucket of Arctic temperature water and a cloth. Prowl turned off the shower and was back by Optimus’ and Megatrons’ side. Everyone watched as Ratchet put the cloth in the water before placing it on Optimus’ forehelm. After 10 minutes, his temperature began to come down a little, just enough to were the prime let out a tiny groan. “Open his chamber,” Ratchet instructed before he placed the cloth back inside the water as Megatron and Prowl manually opened Optimus’ spark chamber. At this point, Agent Fowler and June had shown up and were shocked at the primes state. Raf, Miko, and Bumblebee were crying while Jack, Arcee, and Bulkhead tried to remain strong. Before he placed a cloth over Optimus spark, Ratchet rethought his plan and rang the cloth out. He then picked up the bucket and dumped it over Optimus’ spark chamber. His temperature immediately cooled down and Optimus woke up coughing before Ratchet handed him the now-empty bucket for him to purge into. The sound was awful but once he was done, he collapsed onto Megatrons’ chest as tears began to fall. “You came,” he whispered to his brother who was now also crying as he held his twin to his chest. “I can’t do this again, the war is over, as long as you and Prowl are safe, I surrender,” Megatron whispered before kissing Optimus’ helm, shocking everyone aside for Ratchet and Prowl. Optimus smiled softly before he began to cough again. He was handed the bucket again and purged the rest of what was in his tank before he started dry heaving. Both Megatron and Prowl rubbed his back before he stopped, slowly laying back on Megatron. “What were you thinking Optimus! You should have told Prowl and or Myself!” Ratchet scolded, making the Prime cower away as Megatron ran a servo through his soft metallic hair. “I didn’t want to disrupt you from your work,” the prime whimpered, making Ratchet sigh. “At least tell us how long you have been in heat?” he asked the prime gently, but Optimus looked away shaking before he whimpered out his answer. “2 weeks” he whispered then flinch, expecting to be hit for being stupid, but was surprised when everyone stared at him. “How come we couldn’t smell you then?” Arcee asked, breaking her silence. Optimus looked away again, “I used scent dampers,” he said, then snuggled into Megatron, ashamed to look at the others. Suddenly out of nowhere, Optimus whimpered, rubbing his legs together, a sign that his temperature was rising again. Seeing this, Ratchet shooed everyone besides himself, Megatron, Prowl, and Optimus out of the primes quarters before he closed and locked the door. He then looked at the brothers and their mate. “Get him up on the berth … you two know what to do,” Ratchet directed, making them do so before leaving the room to wait in the hall in case something happens. Once alone, Megatron let his instincts take control and was immediately on top of Optimus, kissing him deeply as he humped him. While Megatron was busy, Prowl was eating Optimus out, making the prime moan into his kiss with Megatron. Both of his mates then pulled him up and sat him in Megatrons’ lap as he felt his brothers spike swell to 3x it’s normal size when hard because of his scent. He then felt Prowl at his aft entrance but something felt different … Prowl felt … BIGGER! “P-Prowl … Did you get bigger?” he asked in a hushed voice, only to receive a chuckle as his response before it was pushed into his plush aft, making the prime moan loudly. He then felt Megatron at his valve entrance making him gasp softly before he pushed himself down onto the massive spike, moaning loudly before he began to ride both spikes, by the primes he needed this. The spikes felt even bigger now that he had narrower hips then when he was Orion Pax. His mates took hold of his hips and began to slam into him, hitting deep inside him and hitting his sweet spots, making the prime not only moan, but he released a scream that they hadn’t heard in centuries. “More! More! Please Give Me More!” he begged, his cries soon being answered with faster, harder, and deeper thrusts. He was soon clenching, wanting more, and was surprised when he heard a familiar buzzing behind him. His mates stopped thrusting and attached a bullet vibrator to his anterior node (Clit) and turned it on high, making him scream even more. There was another buzzing and Prowl began to thrust a giant vibrating dildo alongside his own spike. Now Optimus was letting out silent screams before he kissed his brother again before his optics widened and he held onto Megatron, screaming as he overloaded. With him clenching around them, Megatron and Prowl overloaded, filling Optimus beyond the brim. Prowl pulled out of Optimus, his transfluid and the dildo falling out, still vibrating. Megatron turned off and removed the bullet vibrator, still pumping his transfluid inside his brother who was panting. Once done, Megatron was about to pull out of Optimus, but his twin refused to move. “Orion?” Megatron called, using his previous designation. He looked at his twin then at Prowl with concern before he felt his brother begin to move on him again, making him moan. “Orion?!” he was stunned, but then Optimus looked at him with a begging expression. “P-please just one more, my tank is almost full,” he begged, making Megatron chuckle and lay back. “Take what you need,” he told Optimus who nodded and began to rock back and forth on the massive spike then moved his hips in a circular motion. This caught Megatron off guard with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. “Yessss, Keep going, fill your tank,” Megatron growled then was once again caught off guard when Optimus not only moved in a circular motion, but he thrusted down as well. “M-megatron … Brother!” Optimus said, screaming the last part as Megatron grabbed his hips and forced the tip of his spike into Optimus’ gestational chamber filling it the rest of the way up and causing it to overflow, giving Optimus a creampie. His body temperature instantly cooled as he collapsed onto his twins' chest panting before he started to fall asleep.


	4. Welcome to the Family Ratchet

Megatron removed himself from Optimus' valve as Prowl went and got Ratchet so he could check on the prime. Ratchet walked in and stared at the sleeping prime, who had accidentally left his panel open, revealing his gaping valve. Carefully, Ratchet knelt down and began to spread the folds of Optimus' valve, making the primes vents hitch for a moment before going back to normal. Megatron and Prowl looked at each other before smirking and turning to face Ratchet. Who was surprised when a little bit of transfluid came out of Optimus’ valve. “Why don’t you clean my brother, Ratchet? I know you crave to taste him,” Megatron purred, shocking the medic. “B-but you and Prowl?” he said with worry, but the enforcer approached the medic and kissed him, making his optics widen. Prowl pulled away with a smirk as he looked at the confused medic, “We wouldn’t mind adding a fourth,” Megatron said. This made Ratchet smile, in secret, he had always loved the 3 mechs in front of him. He looked at both mechs one more time for confirmation, receiving nods from both of them, making him kneel down so he had his faceplate near Optimus’ valve. He hesitated for a quick second before he slid his glossa into the primes valve. The moment Optimus felt the glossa, his optics shot open and he began moaning. “Ratchet!” he screamed as the medic ate out his valve before Ratchet put his skilled digits inside the valve, making the prime screech as he tried to look up at his brother but buried his helm in the blankets on his berth. Before Optimus could say anything, he felt Ratchet remove digits, making sigh but then screamed when the medic pressed his fist into the primes valve, then began to lick the primes aft port. “Ratchet p-please, Deeper!” Optimus panted out, making the medic do so as his mates surrounded him. He looked up to find Prowl in front of him, spike out and ready to be sucked. Optimus opened his mouth and took Prowl down to the base, and he was right, Prowl had indeed gotten larger. He gulped down Prowls' spike as he felt Megatron begin to mess with his chest. He was then flipped over and Ratchets’ spike was at his valve, begging to be let in. Optimus spread his legs out further but then was lifted up and put in the center of a triangle between the 3 mechs. He gasped loudly when all 3 spikes prodded at his valve entrance. He has taken two large spikes in his valve before, but three? He wrapped his arms around Prowls’ and Megatrons’ necks before wrapping his legs around Ratchets’ waist. They all steadied Optimus before they began to lower him onto their spikes. Around halfway down, Optimus started to lose it, undoing one of his arms and massaging his chest while begging for more. Once fully seated, the three mechs began moving, making Optimus scream from the pleasure before he was muffled by Ratchet kissing him. “O-o-open your c-chest, p-please!” Optimus said right after he and Ratchet broke apart, opening his own chest plate, along with Prowl and Megatron. Ratchet opened his chest plate after a moment of hesitation, did they really want him? He looked at Optimus’ spark, watching as the matrix of leadership dissolved right before his optics. The three mechs surrounding Optimus leaned in, allowing all four of their sparks to touch, accepting Ratchet into their bond. They hugged each other tightly and moaned loudly as they all overloaded, all of their transfluid going into Optimus, emptying their reserves for the day. They all collapsed after pulling out of Optimus, his tank refilled again and the rest falling onto the floor and the berth. Ratchet slowly crawled onto the berth, legs shaking, before he collapsed next to Optimus, Megatrons’ arm wrapping around his waist as they all fell into recharge. None of them noticing that Optimus was changing.


End file.
